Hiccup's Escape
by JasmineD799
Summary: What if Stoick tried to kill Toothless instead of putting him with the others? What would happen if Hiccup stopped him? Stoick has locked them both up, but with the help of Astrid and the rest of his friends he escapes, and hopes to someday return.


It was a disaster. Hiccup watched in horror as his best friend pinned his father to the ground. He prepared to attack, Hiccup had to stop him.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup commanded. "No! No!"

Toothless roared angrily at Stoick and stopped and purred as he heard his riders voice telling him to stop. Suddenly he was hit by one of the vikings. More and more of them piled on top of him.

Hiccup gasped in horror he quickly tried to stop them but was stopped by Astrid.

"Oh no no no no please! Just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" he pleaded.

Hiccup's uncle Spitlout helped Stoick to his feet, and handed him an axe. He looked down at the dragon then at Hiccup, with pure hatred in his eyes he took the axe and held it up in the air.

Hiccup gasped in fear. They were going to do it. They were going to kill his best friend.

"Dad! No! Please don't do this!" he pleaded.

Stoick ignored him and held the axe higher in the air, preparing to bring it down.

Hiccup gasped in horror. Then with all his might he screamed, "NOOOO!" And broke free of Astrid's grip and through himself over Toothless's neck before Stoick could attack.

Stoick stared down at him angrily. "Hiccup! Stand back!" he ordered.

"No!" Hiccup said. "I won't let you do this! He's my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Stoick said. "He's a dragon!"

"What does it matter?" Hiccup replied.

"He's our ememy! He tried to kill people!" Stoick said.

"He was just protecting me!" Hiccup said. "He's not dangerous! He's brave, he's kind and gentle he would never hurt me. And if we treated them with love and respect they probably wouldn't raide us."

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick roared angrily.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back.

Stoick just stared at him angrily.

"You would risk you're life for that beast? Then you're no viking!" Stoick replied angrily.

"I never wanted to be" Hiccup replied coldly.

Stoick glared at the boy now more angry then ever. "Guard! Lock them both away!" he commanded. "The dragon is to be disposed of tomorrow morning. And the boy is to be exiled."

Astrid gasped in fear "No!" she cried.

"Stoick he's your son!" Gobber said.

"I have no son" Stoick replied in a cold voice while still glaring at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared back angrily. Then strong arms grabbed ahold of him. He struggled in the strong grip, while still glaring at Stoick.

The angry chief walked away leaving the guards to lead Hiccup and the dragon to the dungens.

Astrid and Gobber watched in horror as they put chains on Toothless and dragged them both away.

"How could he be so cold and heartless!" Astrid said, tears running down her face.

Gobber said nothing, he just stood there in disbelief of what just happened. He looked at Astrid with a sad look and walked away.

Astrid just stood there watching as the guards, Hiccup and Toothless disappeared. Then Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs approched her.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Snotlout said.

"What kind of parent is he? Disowning his own son" Tuffnut said.

"Is the dragon really Hiccups best friend?" Fishlegs asked.

"He is" Astrid replied. "And I can't bare to let Hiccup suffer losing his best friend."

"So what're you gonna do?" Ruffnut asked her.

Astrid sighed softly, she loved Hiccup, and she didn't want to see Toothless get killed. "I'll miss him" she said softly.

All four teens stared at her with a questioning look.

"I'm going to get them both out of here. Tonight." Astrid said.

"How?" Snotlout asked. "The place will be guarded everywhere?"

Ruffnut punched him. "Ow!" Snotlout yelped. "Hiccup's our friend now" Astrid said. "So now we're going to help him."

"What's your plan?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid smiled and they put they're heads together to form a plan.

Meanwhile Hiccup sat in the corner of the cold floor inside the dungen. He put his face in his knees and began to sob.

Toothless walked over to the boy and purred soothingly. Hiccup looked up at the dragon. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Fear in his eyes. He was scared. And he was scared for Toothless.

"T-Toothless" he whispered softly, he couldn't finish the sentence he just let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck buying his face into the cool black scales.

Toothless purred comfortingly and nuzzled the boy gently. Hiccup looked into the dragons bright green eyes. They were full of fear, but they were also full of worry and concern for Hiccup, and filled with comfort. He looked as if he was saying, "It's going to be alright my friend. I will protect you no matter what."

Hiccup half smiled, he knew that meeting Toothless was the best thing that ever happened to him. And that he would still be in pain, if he hadn't let Toothless go. He loved Toothless he was his best friend and nothing would ever change that. At least they were together, and he knew they would somehow get through this together.

He remembered the look of pure haterd in his father's no Stoick's eyes. He couldn't believe that he would do this to him. He hated the man. And he was more angry at him then he had ever been.

"I'm so sorry Toothless" he said softly. "I never meant for this to happen."

Toothless gently nuzzled him and purred softly. Hiccup felt he was saying, "It's alright. I will be here don't you cry."

Toothless gently took Hiccup into his arms and craddled him next to his chest purring soothingly. Each sound of the dragons purring put Hiccup at ease and the sound of the dragons heartbeat was beginning to lull him to sleep.

Hiccup gently scratched Toothless beind the ears and said to him, "I love you Toothless." And then he fell into a deep sleep.

Toothless purred softly, and nuzzled him. He vowed that no matter what happens, he would never leave his human hatchling. Not now not ever, soon he himself fell asleep craddling Hiccup protectively.

Meanwhile Stoick sat next to the fire. His mind was in doubt. What had he done? How could he do this to his own son.

"He befriended our enemy!" he said to himself angrily. "He betrayed us all."

"But he's your son! How could you be so cold and heartless?"

"He's not my son! But he is and he always will be"

Voices in his head were telling him do it and don't do it and telling him that Hiccup was his son. And they were telling him that he was a traitor."

He groaned he was lost confused hurt and angry, mostly because of Hiccup, and mostly because of his actions earlier.

He fell into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile Astrid snuck out of her house quietly to meet the rest of her friends to help Hiccup escape.

"Ok you guys remember the plan" she whispered.

"Got it" Snotlout replied. He headed towards the guards standing next to the gates.

"Hey there guys" he greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh chief sent me to tell you to tell all the other guards that you're off duty for the night" Snotlout replied.

"But he says we are to stay by the gates." The guard replied.

"He's the cheif! Whatever he says goes" Snotlout snapped.

"He's got a point" the guard said to the other.

"But he's just a kid how do we know he's telling the truth" the 3rd one said.

"Uh excuse me?" Snotlout said, "are you guys just gonna stand there and argue or are you going to do what chief commands?"

"Fine" replied the 1st guard. "But we'll be back."

Snotlout grinned as he watched the guards walk away. We snatched the keys from one of the guard's pockets and smiled. "Victory!" he said. Then quietly he went to get the rest of the team.

"Great work" Astrid said grinning at Snotlout as he handed her the keys.

"You know the dragon might be really mad" Fishlegs said.

"Don't worry" Astrid replied. "He knows me."

"You sure?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes!" Astrid snapped. "Now the rest of you stand watch, I'll open the gates."

All four teens did as she said. Astrid quietly went over to the gates and opened them. Toothless was sound asleep in the corner. "He must have Hiccup folded under is wings" she thought to herself.

Toothless stirred, he lifted his head and growled angrily as he saw the figure.

"Shh" Astrid said softly. "It's me Toothless. It's Astrid, and I'm here to help you. Please wake Hiccup."

Toothless wasn't sure if he sould trust her. He just gripped Hiccup tighter and growled as she came closer.

"Please just trust me Toothless" Astrid said softly, her eyes pleading.

Toothless stared at her. He knew Astrid liked Hiccup now so if he trusted her then Toothless would trust her.

Toothless gently unwrapped his wings and gently nuzzled Hiccup purring softly, Hiccup stirred "Toothless?" he muttered.

He lifted his head and saw Astrid standing in front of him. He gasped in shock, "w-what? Astrid? W-What are you doing here?"

"It's ok Hiccup" Astrid replied. "We're getting you out of here."

"W-we?" Hiccup said.

"The rest of the guys and I" Astrid said.

"But why would you help me? I'm a traitor remember?" Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup just trust me" Astrid said. She held out her hand for Hiccup to take it.

Hiccup stared at it. He looked at Toothless his bright green eyes assured him. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and stood up. He stared at her for a moment and suddenly fell into her arms hugging her tightly. Astrid was suprised at first, she hugged him back gently.

Hiccup pulled back staring into her eyes. Astrid smiled and gripped his hand. "Let's go" she said.

Quickly they left the dungens and ran to meet the rest of the teens.

"Come on" Astrid said, "We need to get them to a safe place."

"I know just where to go" Hiccup said.

So quickly and quietly he led his friends to the cove in which he first met Toothless.

"So this is where you've been going" Snotlout said, "nice place."

Hiccup smiled "yeah it is" he replied.

"So what now?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked at Astrid who now looked sad. "You can't stay here" she said. "When they find out you're gone they'll probably try to look for you. You have to get away from here. Far away, where you'll be safer."

Hiccup sighed softly, "Astrid" he said, "thank you." He looked at the rest of the teens. "And the rest of you guys thank you too, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I just wish we could have known that you wern't so different before." Snotlout said. "I-I'm sorry we didn't give you a chance."

"Yeah" Ruffnut said. "We all could have been really good friends."

Tuffnut and Fishlegs nodded sadly.

Hiccup smiled, "hey we are friends no matter what happened before" he said to them.

All teens smiled warmly at him. Hiccup turned to Astrid, "well I guess this is goodbye" he said to her.

Astrid turned to look at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The rest of the teens gasped in shock. Astrid pulled away and looked at Hiccup who was shocked too. "For now" she replied. "This is not goodbye forever."

Hiccup gently pulled her face close and kissed her again. "I'll come back to you someday" he whispered.

"I know you will" Astrid replied.

Hiccup stepped back and waved at his friends, then he hopped onto the dragons back. "Well guys until we meet again?" he said.

"We'll be waiting" Snotlout said.

"Yeah try not to kill yourself out there" Tuffnut said.

"See you around Hiccup" Fishlegs said.

"Goodbye Hiccup" said Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, she looked at him and smiled, "be careful out there" she said.

"I love you Astrid" Hiccup said to her.

"I love you too Hiccup" Astrid replied. "Someday maybe it'll be different. Hopefully Stoick'll come to his senses."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, he looked at Toothless who purred softly. "Let's go buddy" he said. Toothless launched up into the air. Hiccup looked back to his friends and waved.

Hiccup and Toothless flew higher into the sky away from Berk with hopes of returning someday.

The end...

Well hope you liked this. I actually started crying while writing this :'( it was sad but still I hope you all liked it. I'll be writing a sequel it'll be about Hiccup and Toothless returning to Berk, but I need some ideas. R&R plz! =)


End file.
